


Formerly Evil Queen - Nessian

by Ourbooksuniverse



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Court of Dreams (ACoTaR), F/M, Nessian - Freeform, POV Cassian (ACoTaR), The Court of Nightmares (ACoTaR), acomaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourbooksuniverse/pseuds/Ourbooksuniverse
Summary: Fluffy one shot of Nesta and Cassian getting ready to go to family dinner .





	Formerly Evil Queen - Nessian

“Come on Nesta, we need to leave or we’ll be late!” Cassian called, his voice booming through their townhouse. When she didn’t answer him, he decided to go look why his mate was taking so long to get ready for their family dinner at the House of Wind.

“Sweetheart” Cassian said while walking through their bedroom door and the moment his eyes landed on her he froze. His mate looked stunning, more than stunning she looked like a goddess. But then again she always was the most beautiful female he’d ever laid eye on no mater what she wore. But today it she had overdone herself. She was wearing a long sparkling sapphire dress that hugged her curves in a way that made Cassian forget own name. “You look like a fairytale princess” he gasped. Nesta threw him an angry look and he realized he made a mistake the moment he saw it.

“I don’t want to look like a princess, i want to look like a formerly evil queen who reluctantly redeemed herself for the side of good.” Nesta fumed.

A broad smile spread over Cassian’s face. “You read too much romance novels.” he snickered.

“Damn right I do!” Nesta answered him and walked right back in to her closet looking for a dress that would make her look just like she had described.

Shacking his head Cassian sat down on a chair and send a message to his high lord and high lady telling them that they would be late.


End file.
